We created fusion chimeras between GR and other nuclear receptors that manifest ligand dependent cytoplasmic/nuclear translocation for the chimeric receptor in response to the heterologous ligand. The approach has been successfully developed for the glucocorticoid receptor (GR), the retinoic acid receptor (RAR), the estrogen receptor (ER), the aryl hydrocarbon receptor (AhR), the progesterone receptor (PR), and the thyroid hormone receptor (ThR). We developed cell lines which express fluorescently tagged versions of the receptor chimeras. We have utilized this fluorescent protein fusion technology to show that U.S. water supplies are heavily contaminated with chemicals that have glucocorticoid and androgen activity. US patent No. 20150168416 was granted covering licensing of this technology. We have collaborated with multiple intramural and extramural investigators to track hormone contamination in U.S. waterways, and explore the implication of these findings for human health.